Exploring Health Disparities in Integrated Communities (EHDIC) - an epidemiologic study of the adult residents of racially integrated census tract in Prince Georges County, MD (suburban) and Edgecombe County, NC (rural). These data collections will compliment the data collection conducted by the center in 2003 in Southwest Baltimore, an urban environment. What is notable about these communities is that they are racially integrated (with equal numbers of African and white Americans), and there are no race differences in income or education